


With Love, Bernie

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Bernie is tasked with filling out Christmas cards as Serena finishes wrapping the last few Christmas gifts. Somehow, neither manage to stay on task!





	

"Remind me why I'm the one holding the tape dispenser again?"

Serena looked up at Bernie and gave her a small smirk. "I seem to remember a small incident with a bottle of wine and packing tape. And someone who thought it was a good idea to do her wrapping in the back of a cab, since duty free wine was such a good peace offering."

"I told you then, and I'll tell you now, my luggage got waylaid in France! And you loved that set of nesting dolls I brought home, just like I knew you would." Bernie pouted a little at her lover, watching the smirk dissolve into a tender smile as she nodded. "Now, may I please wrap something?"

"No, but you can start on the Christmas cards. I've separated them into three distinct piles."

"Let me guess – yours, mine, and ours?"

"Got it in one!" Serena smiled as she took the tape from Bernie's hands, giving her a gentle kiss before pushing her towards the desk in her office. "If you finish those by the time I'm finished wrapping these last few gifts, I might be talked into allowing you to open one gift early."

"Bribery get you everywhere," she purred before kissing Serena once more and taking a seat behind the desk. Her ever organized lover even had their respective piles labelled with sticky notes, and she grinned a little to see the elegant script admonishing her to finish the theirs pile first.

Picking up the first card, she signed ' _With Love, Bernie_ ' in a flourish before checking to see if she needed to add a personalized message. It was much the same for all the stack, with only a few – like the one to Morven, that she added a little extra.

Then it was time to do her personal pile, and she saw that Serena had already addressed an envelope to Alex. "I'm not sending her a card, Serena."

"Yes, you are, Bernie."

"Only if you sign it, too, then."

"Fine, fine, add it to my pile when you're finished."

Bernie nodded before scrawling her name and putting it on Serena's to be signed pile. As she worked through her cards, she smiled a little, thinking of each person as she went. And then she paused once more, seeing her parents' names stare up at her almost accusingly. "I have one more that you need to sign, too, darling," she finally managed to choke out looking up at Serena.

Her lover must have felt her eyes boring holes into her back, since she looked up from the gift between her hands to return her gaze. "Your parents don't know about me. I don't want this to be my introduction to them." A soft blush sprang up on her cheeks. "I understand, truly, why we haven't met, but please, let them find out about me in person."

Even in the soft light of the room, Bernie still caught the sparkle of tears adding a sheen to Serena's eyes, and she dropped the card to the desk before getting up and rushing over to her side. "They're going to know something is up when they see the change of address, Serena," she murmured as she picked up Serena's hands, squeezing them tightly. "I'm not ashamed of you, and you are signing their card because you are a part of my life now. Please?" she cajoled as she tugged Serena over to the desk and pushed her gently down into the chair.

"Fine," she huffed out before shoving the card into Bernie's chest. "But you sign it first. It will look weird if I do."

Bernie nodded before signing her typical message, the only change being the use of only her full first name. "Now it's your turn." Serena gave her a sharp nod before adding an ampersand and her name. "There, that wasn't so hard was it? And since that was my last card, I get to open a present."

"No, the agreement was you might talk me into opening one early."

Bernie gave her a lascivious look before kneeling down on the floor and turning the office chair to face her. "Well, I think that you are my present. Do I get to open you?"

The change in Serena's demeanor was instant, and Bernie watched her pupils dilate with desire as she leaned forward, tugging on an errant strand of hair. "Well, when you put it that way, I suppose that I might be persuaded to let you carry on with the unwrapping."

Bernie nodded and ran her hands up Serena's legs and then up her waist until she reached the waistband of her trousers. A low-pitched whine escaped her lover's lips as she arched away from the back of the chair, offering her body up in pure supplication to Bernie. "My, my, we are an eager little thing, aren't we?" she murmured as she made quick work of the button on her fly. Serena nodded slowly as her hands clutched at the arms of chair, trying to keep balanced. Bernie took a little pity on her, running the zipper down until it reached the bottom. Serena arched a little more, allowing Bernie to tug the trousers completely off, setting them aside before looking up at her lover.

"There are so many things that I would like to do to you, but I know that we have to be careful. Can't have you hurting yourself and then trying to explain that to the staff at Holby."

Serena chuckled as she shook her head. "St. James's, all the way, for something like that. Or a private hospital, and we'd just have to pick up extra shifts to cover the cost. I would never live a sex related injury down. Ever."

"Then we'll just have to be careful, won't we, darling?"

Serena nodded a little as she scooted forward in the chair, her hands still gripping the arms tightly as she spread her legs a little more. "Well, we won't have anything to be careful about if you don't get on with this." She arched one perfect eyebrow, and Bernie shook her head a little as she hooked her thumbs into the elastic of Serena's panties and began to roll them down her legs before dropping them on top of her trousers.

"You are so eager for me, aren't you?" she murmured as she ran her fingers along Serena's slick folds, smirking when she heard another groan tumble from Serena's lips. "And I know that my present is going to be right up my alley." Bernie leaned in and tenderly spread her labia, letting her tongue lap at her juices. Serena hooked one leg over Bernie's shoulder, pulling her in closer as she threw her head back a little, pressing it into the plush back of the chair.

Bernie found herself wanting to touch Serena everywhere, but there was no room to do so without possibly injuring them both. Instead, she pressed forward all the more, letting her nose bump against her clit, enjoying the shudder that ran through Serena's body as she began to eat her out in earnest. The low coos and moans just encouraged her onwards, and so carefully she maneuvered one hand between Serena's legs, teasing them into her entrance so that she could pump in and out of her tight channel as drove her to her completion.

Serena came quietly, and Bernie looked up at her lover, taking in the way her eyes were closed, and the way her teeth were digging into her lower lip. There was something so gorgeous about that moment, and Bernie found herself falling even deep for the woman. As she breathed heavily, Serena slid off the chair and into Bernie's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck as she kissed her deeply. "Um, I think that we should take this to the bedroom, so that we can finish what you started."

"That sounds lovely, but you still have some presents to wrap, don't you?"

Serena huffed, the impatient sound causing Bernie to let out a loud laugh. After her lover had swatted her with no real weight, Bernie kissed her lightly before pushing her away. "Berenice, I don't think that this is the time to think about wrapping, unless it's me wrapping my legs around your waist," she said peevishly as she pushed herself to her feet.

The flowy blouse that Serena was wearing over her vest just barely covered her arse as she stalked over to the table, and Bernie found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. "Do you have any idea what you make me feel?" she said as she scrambled to her feet and jogged over to Serena's side, encircling her with her arms as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck.

"Oh, I can tell," Serena purred as Bernie slid her hands down her stomach. She couldn't help herself, really, as she let her fingers ruffle and tug at Serena's bush, loving the feel of it beneath her touch. "And perhaps you're right, maybe I do need to finish wrapping," she said lowly as she turned around her lifted herself up on her tiptoes before claiming Bernie's lips in a petal soft kiss. When she tried to deepen the kiss, Serena pulled back and gave her a wicked grin.

"That's not fair!"

"You already opened one present. We're going to wait for my turn. Because unlike you, I have learned some little bit of patience." Serena patted her cheek lightly. "And I really should finish one task before starting another, you're right. Why don't you hold my tape for me again?"

"Dressed like that? You'll drive me mad!"

"That was the point, darling." Again, that wicked smirk that Bernie had come to love so, and then the tape dispenser was being thrust into her chest. Her fast reflexes caught it in time and she cradled it close as she hopped up onto the table and watched her Serena work. Every so often, the woman would have to cough to get her attention, and Bernie shook her head and tore off another piece of tape. "You don't get distracted by me when we're in theatre."

"You're wearing a lot more when we're in theatre," she choked out as she tore off another strip and handed it to Serena. "If you were to operate like that? Well, my mortality rate would definitely change for the worse."

A light giggle erupted from Serena's lips as she turned the package over and affixed a tag to it before writing Jason's name on the top and their names on the bottom. "Pick out a bow for this and I'll start the last two. I hope that Cam and Charlotte like what I got them, since you handed that particular task off to me."

"You always seem to give good gifts."

"You were the one who made a spectacular emergency kit for me when my suspension was over. I wouldn't say that that's nothing."

"You're easy to buy for, since I just seem to know you and your wants and desires. I look at you, and I just know exactly what would be right. I don't know how or why, but there it is." Serena gave her a soft smile as she picked out paper for the next gift. Bernie glanced over at the thick book and knew instantly that it was for her son. "That must have cost you an arm and a leg."

"Yes, well, I want Cam to like me."

"He already likes you, Serena. This, though, might make him more your son than mine." They shared a look before Serena puckered her lips. Bernie nodded and leaned over, kissing her before affixing a bright red bow on Jason's package and setting it aside. Serena's movements, as she measured the paper and made crisp, precise, folds, were somehow soothing and erotic, all at once, and she swallowed thickly as she measured out tape for Serena. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she watched, and then Serena was stepping between her legs and wrapping her arms around her neck, bringing her in for a tender kiss.

"We'll give him this together, then, Bernie, and everything will be all right." Reaching up, Serena caressed her face before giving her another kiss. "Okay?"

"No, I have something for him, darling. I just reserve the right to be jealous when he loves your gift more than mine, all right?" Serena nodded as she tucked a piece of Bernie's hair behind her ear. "You could always grow yours out, you know. Since you love playing with mine so much."

"I look twelve when I have long hair. I mean, you have seen my daughter, right? And how young she looks?"

Bernie shrugged a little as she squinted a bit. "Well, maybe we could see what a little more…?"

"No. Most emphatically no."

She pouted a little as Serena shook her head. "Fine, do not indulge the woman you love. I'll just waste away in the hinterlands, starving for your acquiescence to my desires."

"Drama queen bullshit will get you nowhere, Berenice." Serena let one corner of her mouth quirk up as she stepped away from Bernie and shrugged off her blouse, letting it fall to the floor. "Now, just one last gift for me to wrap and then we can move on to more pleasurable things, yes?"

Bernie nodded as she drew one leg up close to her chest, her eyes roaming over Serena's skin. There were still the traces of scars from her mother's rings, and whilst Bernie knew that Serena didn't like to talk about that, she still wished that she could tell her lover how beautiful they were, how it just helped Bernie know more about the past that made her who she was. "Serena?"

"Hmm?" she murmured offhandedly, not looking up from the present Bernie assumed was Charlotte's.

"Thank you for being the star that guided me home."

Serena turned her head as a tender smile spread across her lips. "With love, Bernie?"

"Always with love." Serena's lips pursed tightly as she blinked. Bernie found herself repeating the gesture, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as she tried to keep from crying. Slipping off the table, she made her way over to Serena's side and enveloped her in another hug, letting her chin come to rest in the crook of her lover's neck as she breathed in deeply. "Let's finish this together. Because I really want to take you to bed."

"And why does that sound less about sex and more about cuddling?"

"Because you'd be right?"

Serena covered Bernie's hands with her own as she leaned back against her. "This might be the one time I don't want to be right, though."

Bernie turned her face enough so that she could kiss the pulse point on Serena's neck. "Just because we're cuddling doesn't mean it will be chaste. Just that we'll be more fluffy and less sexy." She slid her hands beneath Serena's vest and up her torso until she was cupping her breasts, letting her thumbs brush over her nipples lightly, letting out a breathy chuckle as Serena squirmed against her. "See what I mean?"

"Mmm, I think that I do. But if you keep your hands there, I'll never finish this." Bernie nodded as she slid her hands back down to Serena's hips, not letting go of her as she watched Serena's hands make quick work of wrapping. "Tape, please?"

"Oh, right, I can be doing something with my hands besides distracting you," she said lowly as she reached for the dispenser and began to tear off strips for her beloved. They worked in tandem, and soon, Charlotte's gift was completely wrapped, and she was affixing a bow to the corner as Serena made out a tag. "Now, can we head to your bed?"

"Yes," Serena said as she turned and hooked her arms around Bernie's neck before giving her a soft kiss. Bernie cupped Serena's arse, encouraging her to wrap her legs around Bernie's waist, and somehow, they made it into the bedroom without mishap. "You are way overdressed."

"So are you." Serena laughed as she quickly tugged off her vest and dropped it to the floor. Serena lifted one eyebrow before moving her finger up and down. "Don't you want the pleasure?" Bernie smirked, knowing what it did to Serena.

With a low groan, Serena closed the distance between them and quickly undid the buttons on Bernie's shirt, baring her skin to Serena's heated gaze. "Did I really miss you not putting a bra on today?"

"I knew that we wouldn't be going anywhere today, since we had to get things done here. And wouldn't you rather have easy access?" Serena nodded slowly as she pushed the shirt to the floor, her nimble fingers dancing up and down Bernie's chest, tracing her scar lovingly before taking hold of her leggings and tugging them off Bernie's legs.

"All right, to bed." Bernie nodded as she let Serena take hold of her hand and pull her towards the huge bed. Together, they fell onto the mattress, and Bernie took the lead, spooning herself around Serena as she tugged the sheet up around them, relishing the feel of the expensive cotton on her skin. "I still want to love on you."

"Maybe later, I still want to enjoy my present." Bernie dropped a kiss to Serena's shoulder before nuzzling in closer, a wide yawn splitting her lips. "Do you want to meet my parents?"

"Yes. But only when you think it would be a good time. I mean, they're going to know we're a couple, because we signed their card like an old married couple."

"We could be that, if you wanted."

Serena flipped over so that she could face Bernie, reaching up to caress her cheek. "I don't, darling. I like this just the way it is. We've both been through the wringer in our marriages, and I just want to enjoy our bliss. You are happy with me, aren't you?"

"Entirely too much so, yes. I feel drunk on happiness in your presence." Serena sighed as she bit the corner of her lower lip, looking down at a spot on Bernie's shoulder. "Serena?"

"Just…thinking of how much I am going to enjoy our Christmas. Our first Christmas together." Serena began to draw patterns on Bernie's back as she sighed once more. "I wish we didn't have reputations to maintain at work."

"Why, do you want to disappear with me into a supply closet?"

Serena swatted her shoulder lovingly as she shook her head. "No, Berenice. We're not Cameron's age any longer, even if we did want to christen the supply closet as ours. With your back acting up at the oddest times, well, I would hate for it to go out in the middle of so intimate an act and have to explain that to Raf or Fletch."

"But can you imagine the look on Morven's face? I can't decide if she'd be mortified or egging us on." Serena laughed loudly as she turned her face and pressed her lips to Bernie's cheek. "So, why are you hung up about our reputations?"

"Because I really want there to be mistletoe on the ward, and I really want to kiss you beneath it. But we can't do that and still be respected as co-leads."

"Well, there's nothing stopping us at home, is there?"

"Our distinct lack of mistletoe, Bernie." Serena shook her head a little before kissing Bernie once more. "It's for the best, really, though."

"Why is that?" she asked as she wrapped one leg around Serena's, pulling them closer together as she snaked one hand up her lover's back to curl around her shoulder.

"I would never get anything accomplished." She laughed a little as Serena sighed happily. "But it might be nice to waste away from pure happiness." Serena kissed her once more before yawning a little. "I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm supposed to love on you."

"You can do that when you wake up. It's been a few stressful days for you, darling. Go to sleep." Serena let out a frustrated groan as she squirmed in Bernie's arms, trying to find the most comfortable spot. Bernie was fast becoming used to this particular ritual, and she waited for her lover to still her movements once more.

"Wake me with a kiss?" she murmured sleepily as her body started to become heavy in Bernie's arms.

"Always, Serena."

"With love, Bernie?"

"Yes." Serena let out a satisfied purr before she pressed her lips to Bernie's collarbone, her breaths evening out as she fell asleep. Bernie waited until she knew that Serena was completely asleep before starting to run her fingers through her hair, indulging in her favorite pastime – listening to the noises her lover made as she slept. And though she was far from tired, she allowed herself to relax and think about the time they had spent together already, praying that their time together would always be this loving and sweet.


End file.
